Okay For Now
by idkgba27
Summary: "He knows he should stop now because Eric's just going to regret this all later and it's just going to make him feel guilty…." Butters/Cartman


**A/N: Hi everyone!**

**So I finally succeeded in writing two drabbles (the other one is the fic I posted along with this one "That's Got To Count For Something). I always aim for drabbles then end up with 2000+ words one shots.**

**Anyways this one is the angstier drabble of the two…**

**Please read and please enjoy :)**

"You're sure no one followed you here?"

"No one knows I'm h-here. Not even my p-parents."

"You're sure about this though?"

Eric tries to ignore the way Butters' eyes seem to dimmer at his question but he can't be too safe about this/ if either of them is going to be the one to fuck this up then it's going to be the blond in front of him.

"Yeah, I'm s-sure, Eric, I promise."

Butters' arms are crossed over his chest and he looks away towards the window only to find the curtains pulled tightly together, blocking the outside world from them. Of course Eric doesn't trust him after everything and it really is disheartening but all those thoughts are pushed away when he feels Eric grabbing him by the belt loops of his pants and he's yanked forward. He looks down at Eric who'd sitting at the edge of his bed, he's got his face buried into Butters' sweater and the blond sighs, running his fingers through the strands of Eric's hair.

There's a moment of silence that passes between them as they both just breathe and Eric actually feels vulnerable in his arms, so much smaller than the act he puts up when he's with anyone other than just Butters.

Eric looks up at Butters, his hand rubbing the blond's lower back in small circles as their eyes meet.

"You look nice today."

That's the truth but it's not what Eric had told him earlier in homeroom when they had been with the guys. Butters doesn't mention that though and he just smiles, its warm yet small but most of all it's tired.

"Thanks."

Eric's hands move to his waist and he pulls him into his lap, Butters' arms wrapping around his neck as Eric leans in close, their foreheads bumping against one another.

"You always look good, you know?"

Butters licks his lips and tires his best not to react but it's no use and his face is already growing warm.

"Th-Thanks, Eric, you look nice too."

Eric doesn't look like he believes him but then Butters presses his lips against his, softly and as reassuring as always.

"You r-really do look nice."

It doesn't seem that Eric wants to talk anymore and he reclaims the blond's lips, devouring his mouth as his tongue forces its way in and Butters is melting, falling all over again.

He knows he should stop now because Eric's just going to regret this all later and it's just going to make him feel guilty but then Eric's nibbling on his lower lip, his hands working their way under his sweater and he knows what's coming next, his inner thighs warming and his dick twitching.

Eric wants this too, wants him and for right now that's more important.

**A/N: I think this was going to be longer but I felt it was better right here and anyways all they were going to do was the 'do'… (though I'm currently writing my first Cartters smut which is something I never really do, write smut that is. However that fic isn't done yet and I might not be able to upload it here since it is smut. In which case it would be on my Archive of Our Own account 'Idkgirl27')**

**For anyone who's wondering I AM working on my multi-chap fics and have already started on my next chapter for 'Silencing the Blonde', 'Butters Very Own Love Triangle', 'Needless Escapism', 'Leaning Toward the Latter' (second chapter now up), and 'Call This What You Want'. The next chapter for 'A Much Lamer Version of the Breakfast Club' should be out for sure later this week. (It's the only fic that's being regularly updated….) Unfortunately 'I Love You Too Fatass' might be a fic that I'll have to drop just because I'm not really liking it. However I am thinking about rewriting it to make it something that readers and I can both enjoy.**

**Anyways….**

**Thanks for reading 3**


End file.
